


The One in which They Share a Bed

by Anonymous



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sergio slots his leg between Gerard’s. “How about this, is this making it weird?”“No,” Gerard denies but the sound catches in his throat.





	The One in which They Share a Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this prompt: they're forced to share a bed during nt duty.](https://footballkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/887.html?thread=1399)

Sergio swipes the key through the lock and barges inside their room for the night, Gerard close in tow, still complaining about having to share with him.

“Just be glad they figured something out for everyone at such short notice,” Sergio advices. “Would have sucked to spend the night waiting at the airport.”

“Fucking weather.”

Sergio silently agrees.

They were supposed to be landing in Spain by now but their flight got delayed and then eventually cancelled due to the severe thunderstorms and resulting floods in the area.

Sergio shrugs his bag off his shoulder to the vanity desk and looks around the room. It’s not much and it’s kinda small for two people but it’s just for tonight. They’ll survive, he thinks.

Then he catches the sight of the king sized bed and turns to Gerard with trepidation.

Gerard’s eyes focus on Sergio, razor sharp.

Sergio’s breath is coming short, his hands start sweating and there is no hiding from Gerard. The room is too small, the walls too close and the heavy beat of rain against the windows only makes it worse, makes it feel like there is no escaping the room, like there is just him and Gerard and the single bed. Just the two of them stuck together for this one night, expected to share the bed without making fuss.

He might have – on occasion – amused himself by picturing what it would be like to get Gerard to bed but it wasn’t meant to be like this, not when it meant too little and too much at the same time.

Sergio gulps heavily – the air is too thick to breathe.

Gerard sits down on one side of the bed, eyes never leaving Sergio. It’s like he can see right through Sergio. It must be weird for him too but neither of them is willing to say anything about it.

Sergio clears his throat, turning away from Gerard’s searching gaze. “I’ll take the couch.” 

“There is no couch.”

There are just two foldable chairs and one shelf that serves as a table. “Shit, you’re right.” He’s not going to sleep on the floor. It’s hard and dirty, his back would hurt the next day and most importantly, the bed is big enough. It’s just that the thought of climbing into the same bed with Gerard, lying side by side, listening to his breath getting deeper and quieter, it’s too intimate. Sergio isn’t sure he could trust himself.

Gerard voice is even. “I hope you don’t hog the blankets.”

Gerard switches to his nightwear – Sergio panics.

“I’ll just grab a quick shower,” he all but squeaks, blindly reaching into his bag for his night shirt and some clean boxers.

Sergio comes back a couple of minutes later, still shivering, to find Gerard at the far end of the bed, on his side, facing Sergio. He is checking something on his phone. He looks just as tense as Sergio feels.

It’s too much, to see him there in plain sight, with the overhead lights betraying every little emotion that passes though his mind.

“Mind if I get the lights?”

Gerard briefly glances up, smiles and nods. “Yeah, thanks.”

Sergio switches off the lights. Gerard’s face is illuminated by the white glare of his phone’s screen. His eyes seem wide, expression uncertain. It makes Sergio’s heart rate pick up its already reckless speed.

Sergio settles down on the bed. There is a gulf of dark space between him and Gerard. “What. You afraid to get a little closer?” Sergio asks, biting.

Gerard relents, moving closer to the middle of the bed. At least he doesn’t look like he might fall over the edge if Sergio so much as sneezed.

The wind outside that has been quieting picks up again and the raindrops keep shattering against the window with renewed force.

Gerard puts his phone away – the light dies suddenly.

Sergio feels his heart beating so strongly his neck is pulsing with it. He shifts closer to Gerard. 

Gerard says nothing.

Sergio folds the pillow in half, squashes it under his head. He pretends to try finding a comfortable position and uses it to wiggle closer to the middle of the bed.

Still no comment. If anything, Gerard seems to be slowly relaxing, the line of his shoulders not so rigid anymore, his back at a more natural curve, his legs slightly bended.

Sergio keeps his arm resting by his side but with his fingers he inches closer and closer to Gerard. He feels the heat of Gerard’s body. They’re not touching - not quite. If Sergio so much as tilted his hand, his fingertips would be brushing against Gerard’s thigh.

It’s only the faintest of touches – barely there – when Sergio finally lets it happen but it’s like an electric jolt.

“Sergio.” Gerard jerks back. “Don’t make this weird.” He sounds annoyed.

Something snaps in Sergio, something that has been tensing since the moment he saw this bed, something that Sergio struggled hard to keep in check way before that.

Between one heartbeat and the next, Sergio slots his leg between Gerard’s. “How about this, is this making it weird?”

“No,” Gerard denies but the sound catches in his throat.

Sergio slides his shin higher up Gerard’s legs, bending his knee, squirming to get closer to Gerard. “How about now?”

He hears Gerard sucking in a sharp breath through his teeth and there is a beat of silence before Gerard says, almost pleadingly, “Go to sleep, Sergio.”

“Why? Am I making you uncomfortable?” He raises his arm and places it around Gerard’s back. There must be a line Gerard’s not willing to cross and Sergio is desperate to find it. “Is it weird now?”

Sergio trails his hand down Gerard’s spine, waiting for the moment Gerard would smack it away and start yelling at him.

Sergio keeps his hand at the small of Gerard back and braces himself on his elbow, using their entwined legs to pull himself over Gerard. He slides his hand into Gerard’s hair – and he finds the line.

He finds the line because one moment he is looking down at Gerard splayed beneath him, pressing down against him, contemplating what would happen if he dared to steal a kiss – and in the next moment Gerard flips them over, arms bracketing Sergio, one hand at the nape of Sergio’s neck, holding tightly as the pillow unfolds back into one flat line. His other hand is resting over Sergio’s ribs, undoubtedly feeling the mad dash of Sergio’s racing heart.

Gerard bends over him, lips brushing against the shell of Sergio’s ear, voice wet and husky. “If I told you I was gay, would it be weird then?”

Sergio feels his stomach flip. He tries to keep his sanity but Gerard is crushing him into the mattress and if he keeps pressing into him like that then he’ll find out just how weird things could get pretty fast.

“Even if you were gay,” Sergio manages to say, “it wouldn’t mean you want to bone me.”

Gerard stills above him, then leans down, keeping their mouths a breath apart. “What if I told you I wanted to, though?”

“Then I’d ask you to kiss me.” The words roll off his tongue before Sergio has any chance to think about them.

Gerard pulls away and Sergio spends one endless second panicking again. Gerard’s eyes try to get a read on Sergio in the darkened room. “Are you serious right now?

“Are you?” Sergio doesn’t remember the last time he was this horribly out of breath. This shaken up, this unsettled. This hopeful.

Gerard takes a leap of faith and kisses him. He presses their mouths together gently and lingers there, letting their breath mingle, letting them share the air.

Sergio is so sure he’s just imagining the tender touch he is slow to react and Gerard makes a pained sound and starts to let go.

Sergio squeezes his legs around Gerard tightly, neck stretching up to connect their lips again. He opens his mouth invitingly, hands reaching up to yank Gerard closer, to dig his fingers into the vast expanse of Gerard’s back and never let go.

Gerard pushes his tongue inside of Sergio’s mouth just as his hands slip into Sergio’s boxers and Sergio needs to break the kiss at that, trying to catch his breath again.

Gerard watches him intently. “If I asked you out, what would you say?”

Sergio rests his forehead against Gerard’s, bringing his hand to trace Gerard’s bottom lip with his fingertips. Gerard lightly bites into his digits, then takes them in his mouth, tickling them with his tongue and smiling in amusement when Sergio gasps.

“I’d say tomorrow night at ten, if we land on time.”


End file.
